Gameboy Advance DS Madness
by FinalFantasyAngel92
Summary: Basically Yuna getting hooked up on playing a DS. What can I say? I was bored.RxR plz.


**Gameboy Advance DS Madness**

A/N: The last story that I wrote didn't really make the cut. I guess it was too boring. But I will continue it! Okay I wrote this story when I was bored so it may seem retarded. lol. Well, here goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing….. nothing at all. (So sad, I know)

It was a normal day in Spira. Yuna and her guardians were spending a boring day at home with nothing to do. Lulu was taking a nap because Vidina had kept her up all night, Wakka and Tidus were watching a blitz game as usual, Kimahri had gone to Mount Gagazet to do some business, and Rikku was bouncing all over Yuna who was really annoyed.

"Come on Yunie! Get up from that stinking couch! You've been there all day long. Let's go do something I am soooooo bored."

"Oh! Leave me alone! I'm tired," Yuna replied.

"Tired of doing what? All you have been doing is sitting here like a … like a… well, boring person!" Rikku replied.

Just when Yuna was about to protest, the door bell rang.

"Can someone get that?" Tidus and Wakka asked simultaneously.

"Ugh! Why doesn't one of you get it?" Rikku replied.

"Oh sheesh! I'll get it!" Yuna answered, "Man people are lazy these days," she mumbled to herself.

She opened the door to find a neatly wrapped package on her doorstep.

"Um…Okay…I guess I'll just take it inside." Yuna said to herself.

She picked up the box and examined it. She found a little card on the side of, it which said: To Yuna. From: A certain someone.

Since there was nothing better to do, she opened the package and found a small device inside. It was silver and looked like a mini computer. She gently reached out for it and when she finally had it in her hands a certain perky blonde girl screamed, "Hey YUNIE! Whatcha doing? Hey what's that thing right there? Ohhh it looks cool. Can I see it?"

"Um…hold on let me check it first," Yuna replied.

"Ahh man you're so unfair!" Rikku replied while folding her arms.

Yuna just ignored the comment and brought her attention back to the strange device. She opened it up and saw a button on the top-left corner that said POWER. She pushed it and on the top screen it said Nintendo DS and it made a small beeping noise once it was on. The bottom screen said "Touch the Touch Screen to Continue" So she did as she was told.

Then there was a picture of what looked like a plumber with a red hat and an "M" in the middle. She touched that and then on the top screen it said "New Super Mario Bros." She continued and pressed Mario Game File 1. She began playing and found this device to be quite entertaining.

The next thing she knew, everyone was around her asking for a turn at the game.

"No! It was for me, so I'm the only one that is going to play it!" Yuna said.

Everyone seemed to be disappointed and after a few more tries gave up; everyone except Tidus of course.

"Hey honey! Can I have a turn? Please?" Tidus pleaded.

"Um…no!" Yuna replied.

"Fine then!" and he left.

Yuna had been playing that device for hours now and she seemed to have no intention on stopping.

Everyone was in the living room at this time and were just talking when all of a sudden, one the walls exploded.

"MWHAHAHAH…. Ha Ha! I have returned for revenge! Now that Lady Yuna is too entertained with that device I gave her, I will be able to take care of you, guardians and I will become unstoppable. HA HA HA HA!" Seymour screamed.

"Um… Just because Yunie is playing that game doesn't mean that we can't kick your butt!" Rikku replied.

"Yea, that is true ya? And… what's up with the evil laugh?" Wakka said.

"Oh! You noticed. I've been working on it for quite some time. I thought that it would make me look more evil. So… what do you think? Seymour replied.

"Well, I for one don't think that it is working for you," Tidus replied.

"Ugh! Who asked you for your opinion anyways?" Seymour replied.

"Um… you did." Tidus said looking at Seymour as if he were the most retarded person in the world.

"I will destroy you all!" Seymour replied, "Oh and by the way, I will win this time because Lady Yuna isn't here to help you with healing and life. Once you run out of potions, I will be unstoppable. HA HA HA HA"

Everyone remained silent for a while and then later began with the fight. It lasted a long time.

* * *

Yuna's POV

_Oh man! This game is tough. But don't worry Princess Peach! I will rescue you! _

_Sheesh what's with all the noise in the living room? Oh well, let's keep on going, I am almost done anyways.

* * *

By this time everyone was tired including Seymour. They were all out of potions now and it was starting to get a little frustrating. Seymour took advantage of this and began attacking with more strength._

"Man! Where's Yuna when you need her!" Tidus screamed.

"I know! She's so obsessed with that game thingy! YUNIE WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Rikku squealed.

* * *

Yuna's POV

_Not now! I am too busy. Hey wait a minute the little light on the bottom just turned red, I wonder what that means. Oh well, as long as I continue playing I don't mind. Hey! No you stupid turtles you killed me! Darn, I will get revenge you hear me REVENGE!_

* * *

"Okay, I am tired of this!" Lulu replied and positioned herself for a very powerful attack.

Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku joined her.

* * *

Yuna's POV

_HEYYYY! The screen just went black. What happened! _

"Hey guys! This thing just turned off on me! No fair, I was winning!" Yuna screamed.

"Yuna! Finally you're back on this planet. We need your help! Come on quickly," Tidus screamed.

Yuna got up from her lazy position on the couch and headed towards the living room. Once she got there, she saw that all of her friends were exhausted, wounded, and looked pissed at her. Then she noticed someone that she never wanted to see again in her life... Seymour!

She quickly got into position and healed everyone. This was great because now everyone had their strength back and could beat Seymour easy since he was weak at the moment.

So, just like that they all attacked at the same time and ended up defeating him.

"Oh great! I knew that I should have charged the thing more! Ugh that's what I get for not being patient. I will return you hear me and next time I will get revenge! HA HA HA HA HA" Seymour laughed while running away.

"YEA RIGHT! AND WORK ON THAT LAUGH!" Rikku screamed.

A/N: I know COMPLETELY STUPID! But oh well.

-- Final Fantasy Angel 92


End file.
